This feeling that no one can change
by Mega07ghost
Summary: There was a feeling, a feeling that Castor couldn't change. A feeling for the person he normaly hated. Frau!
1. Chapter 1

There was a feeling... a feeling which Castor couldn't hide. A strange feeling for the person , he normaly hated. Frau!

'You're such an idiot ,Frau!', Castor yelled at Frau. This one lay on the ground and bled on the head.

'Do you really need to hit me 'til I bleed?'

Castor wanted to answer, but he couldn't , because he felt something unusual on his cheeks...tears.

'Hey... There's no reason to cry. What's wrong?',Frau asked,because he didn't expect that.

'I...I don't know either...', Castor sobbed, 'What I did seem so wrong.'

'Oh really.',Frau answered while he stood up and rubbed his head.

'Damn, it hurts.'

For a long time it was quiet. But then Frau continued:

'Why do you recognize it now? Suddenly the inspiration?'

A quiet chuckle from Castor was to hear. Then he turned serious again.

'I just don't know what it is...this feeling. But it forces me to tell you something that I should have told you earlier.'

'And what would that be?'

'I'm sorry.'

Frau looked surprised. Castor went on:

'And I really like you and I know that you can't forgive me and...'

He was interrupted by Frau.

'Wait a moment! I can't follow you. You want to tell me that you like ME?'

Castor nodded.

'Now I need to sit down. That's a bit too much.', Frau said.

So he sat down on his bed and thought about what he had heard.

Castor sat down next to him and looked sad to the ground.

Finally Frau asked:

'And what feeling is it ... that you suddenly feel for me?'

'I...I can't describe it. Let me explain it like this: Everytime I'm with you my heart is warm and I feel good.'

'Ehm...maybe...it's love?'

'NO! ...No ...it's not. It's friendship,okay?'

'Okay. It's not...like I thought about this.'

Castor looked ashamed to the ground. His face blushed a bit.

Frau didn't know if the face was so red because of shame or anger, but he supposed the last one.

Again a silence fell over the room.

After a while Frau stood up and went to the door.

'Where are you going,Frau?'

'Working.'

'Wait! I'll come with you.'

'No...I need to think about this...alone.'

'Okay... Is it okay if I stay here?'

'Yes.', was Frau's last word, before he went away.

So Castor sat there alone. He took a handkerchief and whiped away his tears.

'Why did I say that? Now he thinks...that I love him. And if he's right? If I really fell in love with him?', he thought. Then he tried to displace this thought and went to his room.

The room was near to Frau's and fortunataly he didn't meet someone on his way. In his room he started to work at his puppet. He did it until his hands started to bleed.

But he continued until the blood came onto the dress of the puppet.

Castor whiped his hands at his trousers. Then he laid down in his bed. Now there was even blood at the bed linen.

Castor stood up and tried to vanish the stain. When he was finished he looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

'It is late. I should sleep.', Castor thought and laid down.

Minutes and hours passed. When Castor looked at the clock again.

He saw that it was 4 o' clock. He stood up and took on his habit.

I hope you liked the first chapter. Next time it'll be exiting ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ^^

On the way to the dining hall Castor met Teito.

'Good morning Teito-kun.', he said with his normal smile.

'Good morning Castor-san. Do you go to the dining hall?',Teito replied.

Castor nodded and Teito spoke on:

'Good. Frau is searching for you and he was there just a minute ago.'

The bishop looked a bit scared and meant than:

'Eh...okay. I'll be going now. I wish you a good day.'

'O...kay. I wish you a good day,too.', Teito answered a bit confused about Castor's abrupt leaving. This one went to the garden instead of the dining hall and he wanted to speak with Labrador. When he arrived in the garden he realized that Mikage had followed him.

'Hey. What are you doing here? Why are you not with Teito-kun?', Castor asked while he kneeled down to the little dragon and stroked him.

The little dragon licked the hand of the bishop and looked questioningly.

It was like he wanted to know what happend. Probably he smelt the blood under the glove.

'It's okay. Don't you want to go to your best friend again?', Castor spoke on.

'Burupya',Mikage just answered and jumped on Castor's shoulder.

'Okay. Then come with me to Lab.'

So the man went on until he could see Labrador. This one cared for his roses and than looked to Castor.

'Good morning. Frau is searching for you.'

'I know. Teito had already told me. Morning.'

Lab's friend sat down and looked at him with a desperate look.

'So you two appeased?'

'I wouldn't call it so...'

'That means you hadn't told him everything?''

'But! But he said something that somehow kills me.'

'You ask yourself if you love him. That's a thing that just you can decide.'

'I hoped that you could help me.'

'This...is a problem where I can't help you. It's a thing you need to handle with yourself or with Frau.'

'You're right. I'm going to speak with him. Who knows what he wants to tell me?'

'You will see.'

Labrador smiled at his friend and this one went to Frau. He met him in front of the dining hall.

'Hey. I searched for you.',Frau meant when he saw Castor.

'Yes, I know. What is it?'

'I've thought about the thing you told me.'

'And?'

'We shouldn't talk here. Let's go to my room. '

Castor nodded and the two of them went to Frau's room.

Frau sat down on the coffin and Castor on the bed.

'Well... I think I can forgive you...when you tell me if it's really just friendship.'

'I don't know it for shure.'

'You have time.'

Castor began to think about love again.

When he wanted to answer, suddenly a girl appeared.

She had blonde hair and black eyes like the night.

'Hello. Zehel,Fest.'

She had something like a smile on her face,but it was a crazy smile.

Suddenly she grapped Castor's arm and teleported him and herself away.

Frau tried to hold Castor's arm ,but didn't make it in time.

So this was chapter two ^^ hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

And chapter 3 :) enjoy ^^

The mysterious girl and Castor appeared in a strange, dark room. The walls were smeared with blood.

'W...Where are we?',the bishop asked, while he tried to displace a slight feeling of fear.

'That's my...how should I call it...game room.'

'That means?'

'I spend my time here.'

'And...with what?'

'Torture people.'

'W...what are you planning to do with me?'

'I want to play with you. I wanted to do this with the old Fest too,but then Landkarte was faster and killed him.'

There was still a smile on her lips. She remembered what happend back then.

Zehel and Fest arguement. Zehel went away. He didn't know that he would never get the chance to apologize. After Landkarte had killed Fest and the other ghosts the mysterious girl went to Zehel.

'What happend, Rika?',Zehel asked her,when he saw the blood at her face.

'Landkarte killed the others and now it's your turn.'

'He did what? Why? And how do you know about it?'

'I was there to take Fest,but Landkarte was faster.'

'So you wanted to save Fest?'

'What?...No... I wanted to kill him.'

When Zehel heard that sentence he attacked Rika. Back then they killed each other.

'And what exactly do you want to do with me?'

Castor ripped the unkown girl out of her thoughts.

'I don't know yet...but it has to be something special.'

Castor tried to find a clear thought. Why would this woman do this? He chose not to think about the reason, and thought instead about how to get out of the room. Castor looked around, but couldn't find any windows or doors. Rika, who fell into a trance again,sat on a chair.

Castor tried to distract himself and thought about how the chair came into the room. Suddenly Castor recognized that something moved in the pocket of his bishop habit.

'Burupya.' It was Mikage.

'Mikage. What are you doing here? Hurry up and go back into the pocket before SHE sees you .',Castor meant energetic and tried to press the little pink dragon back into the pocket. 'She' began to react and saw that Castor did something at his habit.

'What are you doing there?!', Rika said and threated Castor with a scythe.

'N...Nothing.',Castor answered and let go of the robe.

The blonde girl took the scythe back and sat down again.

Meanwhile Frau tried to find out where Rika and Castor could be.

He knew Rika. She was a friend of Guido and Fest, but then something happend...something bad.

'Damn it! Why couldn't I grab his arm in time.',he thought, while he ran through the floors of the church. In his thoughts,he didn't realized that Teito went towards him. The two bumped against each other and fell to the ground. Teito stood up and helped his friend up.

'Hey. What's wrong? Where are you with your thoughts?',he asked when Frau stood in front of him.

'Castor was kidnapped.',Frau said upset and ran on.

'Wh...what? Who kidnapped him? Ayanami?' ,Teito asked scared.

The bishop shook his head.

'No. Rika. And I don't think that she's planning to do something good with him.'

'Who is Rika? Wait! I'll come with you.'

So that was chapter 3. Hope you liked it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ^^ Here we go...

Frau and Teito ran to the garden. Labrador ran towards them with tears in his eyes.

'Lab? What's wrong?'

'F...Frau...it's terrible...'

The lanvenderhaired bishop fell into Frau's arms. This one hugged him.

'What is it?'

Labrador looked around.

'Where? Where is he? Where's Castor? Frau! Tell me where Castor is!'

Frau looked to the ground.

'He...was kidnapped.'

Labrador's eyes widened in shock.

'No, god! Please no! Tell me that this isn't true! Please!',he screamed and bursted out into tears.

'I'm sorry,Lab. What is it?'

'I saw him...'

'Who?',Teito asked.

'C...Castor...There was blood all around him...everywhere...'

Labrador held his head in pain.

'No...I see it again!'

'It's okay ,Lab. Please calm down.', Frau tried to calm his friend.

'Where is he? Where is Castor?'

'I...I don't know... It's a dark room,without any doors or windows.'

'Damn it... How can we get there?',Frau spoke to himself.

After Labrador came down a bit ,the three went into the garden and sat down.

'Frau? Who is this Rika you talked about?',Teito asked the blonde bishop who sat next to him.

'Well...Rika was a friend of Guido and me. I would call her something like my onee-chan.'

'But why would she hurt Castor?', Labrador questioned.

'Don't know... One day something really bad happend to her and... she was like this.'

'What happend?',Teito said.

'Well... We don't have so much time, but I think I can tell you some things about her.'

*Flashback* Frau's POV

When I met her I just thought she's perfect.

She had wonderful blonde,nearly golden hair and shining blue eyes.

Everyday she weared a beautiful white summer dress.

She was nice to everyone and she was even nice to me.

One day Guido and me went to the church.

'Hello Frau-kun.',a man with glasses greeted me.

'Good morning Fest-san.',I answered with a smile.

'How are you?'

'I'm fine,thank you and you?'

'Ahh ~ you're such a nice boy.', Fest said and ruffeld my hair.

Fest continued:

'I'm fine too . Thank you. Where is Guido?'

'He went to see onee-chan I think.'

'So you still call her onee-chan?'

'Yes...'

After Fest and me spoke a bit, I went to see Rika and Guido.

I found Rika. She sat in the garden.

But Guido was nowhere. I thought that he might have gone to see Fest.

So I continued watching at Rika.

Suddenly I saw something that shocked me.

A huge wars attacked Rika. I couldn't do anything and I had to watch her suffer. The wars went into her body.

Everywhere was blood. On Rika's cheeks,on her feet and of course at the wound the wars had made.

Suddenly she realized me.

'F...rau.'

She went toward me.

'P...Please hug me one last time.'

She took me in her arms.

I was in shock and could not say anything.

Rika had tears in her eyes and suddenly the blue colour of her eyes turned to a dark black. Then she disappeared.

I never told Guido about what I saw.

*Flashback end*

After Frau told Teito and Labrador about Rika and how she turned evil, Labrador was even more worried about Castor.

'We need a plan. A good plan.',Teito thought loud.

'I have an idea. We need to provoke her.'

'And how should we do this? You know that my predictions always come true...'

'Then we have to change the fate of Castor.'

Chapter 4 is finished ^^ what do you think about it? :)


	5. Chapter 5

And chapter 5 ^^ Enjoy :)

Meanwhile Castor still thought about a way to get out of the room.

How could it be that such a room even existed?

Suddenly one of the worst things that could be, happend.

Mikage jumped out of the habit again and bit Rika in her finger.

The girl screamed in pain and hit Mikage,who fell to the ground.

'Oh,you... I'll kill you damn thing.',Rika yelled and took the chair to hit the little dragon with it.

But Castor saved Mikage in the right moment. He took him on his arm.

'Wait! Please don't hurt him! You can do everything you want with me, but please don't hurt this little guy!'

'Well then...',Rika said and started to hit the bishop with the chair.

'Suffer! Suffer!', the blonde girl screamed.

After around five minutes Castor lay on the ground and Rika stopped.

Castor had wounds, everywhere on his body. His white bishop robe was red at some his glasses were broken. Castor held his puppet eye in his hand, because it was broken too.

Blood came out of his eye,but he didn't cry or so. He just sat there and said nothing.

Rika took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. She sat down on the chair again.

Mikage had gone into the pocket again.

'Did you suffer enough for now?'

Castor didn't answer.

'I asked if you suffered enough!'

The voice was now louder.

Castor just nodded.

'Fine. Then we'll continue tomorrow.'

Rika disappeared.

Castor stood up. He searched if there was a secret door , but he didn't find one. He sat down again.

In the church ,Frau thought about a way to provocate Rika.

But he didn't have to think much, because suddenly Rika appeared in his room.

'Hey, Frau. How are you?'

Frau took out his scythe and wanted to attack Rika.

'You...where is Castor?!'

'Well...if you attack me, you'll never know.',Rika answered with a smile.

Frau took the scythe back.

'Good boy.',Rika said and ruffeld Frau's hair.

This one grabbed her hand and looked at her with cold eyes.

'Where...is...he?'

'Let me show you.'

And they disappeared.

They showed up in the dark room.

Frau looked around.

'F...Frau?'

Frau heard a voice filled with pain.

Frau turned around.

What he saw shocked him.

'Cas...tor?'

Hope you liked it ^^ special thanks to AngelaStoneWood and ShadowHunterGirl1879


	6. Chapter 6

Whoho ^^ chapter 6 :) Please enjoy ^^

Frau's eyes widened and he ran to his friend.

'Castor. I'm here.'

Frau kneeled down and took Castor in his arms.

'F...Frau. I'm so glad that you are here.'

'How do you feel?'

'Not so good. I'm so sorry, Frau.'

'About...what?'

'I...thought about it all the time...and you mean so much to me, but... I don't think it's love.'

Frau smiled.

'That's okay. And I would even call it a relieve that you don't love me. I couldn't believe it.'

Castor smiled softly.

'T...That's good.'

Then Frau turned to Rika.

This one just stood there and watched the two with huge eyes.

'Rika.' Frau laid Castor on the ground and stood up.

He turned into his ghost form.

Rika's eyes widened.

'I'm sorry Rika, but I have to send you to heaven.'

'F...rau?', Rika asked with tears in her eyes , that turned blue again.

'What have I done? I...I'm sorry.''

'It's okay ,Rika. It was the wars inside your heart.'

Frau raised his scythe.

'Farewell, onee-chan.'

'Farewell, Frau.'

And her soul flew away.

Frau turned into his human form again.

'F...rau? How...should we get out here now.'

'Don't worry. The room will disappear. The master of it is dead.'

And it happend.

Castor and Frau appeared in the church garden.

Labrador and Teito ran to them.

'Castor.',Labrador said relieved and hugged his friend.

'W...what happend to your eye?',Teito added.

'It'll be okay. Don't worry Teito-kun.',Castor said with a smile and suddenly Mikage came out of his pocket.

'Burupya.'

'Mikage. There you are.', Teito said glad.

Mikage jumped on his shoulder.

Castor turned to Frau.

'Frau? I'm sorry... about what happend. She was your friend,right?'

Frau nodded and looked up to the sky.

'She's in a better place now. And I'm glad that you're okay. Let's go and we can care about your eye and the other wounds.'

'Okay.'

So Castor and Frau went to the church hospital.

Everything will be allright now. We all know this.

The end

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
